1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related generally to a bench testing apparatus for testing driving performance of an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a testing apparatus which can allow bench testing of vehicular performance in various conditions. 2. Description of the Background Art
In the automotive industries, bench testing apparatus has been used for testing driving performance, such as an engine performance. One of the typical constructions of bench testing apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model First (unexamined) publication (Jikkai) Showa 53-28881. In the disclosed system, a pair of rotary drums are provided to be rotatingly driven by the engine driving torque transmitted thereto via vehicular driving wheels. The rotary drums are associated with a dummy load, such as a flywheel for modeling vehicular traveling resistance, and a dynamometer for measuring driving torque exerted on the rotary drums.
Such bench testing apparatus is effectively used in the automotive industries or service stations because it allows testing of the vehicular performance within a factory. The result obtained from the bench test by means of such conventional bench testing apparatus is not in precisely coincidence with that obtained from an actual road test. Further particularly, the test results becomes worse in terms of the precision in some kind of test to make such bench testing apparatus inapplicable.